


Mercy of the Lord

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean the stable hand, Get Together, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this, Lord Lucifer, Medieval AU, Multi, Rating subject to change, Sam the field worker, charcters list subject to grow, in canon violence, most everything subject to change really, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a plague nearly wipes out Sam's entire village Lord Lucifer, ruler of the Southern fields of the Kingdom of Astrum, offers the survivors a place at his castle as wokers. Brought into the shelter of Castle Morningstar Sam begins to uncover a dark prophecy that, left unchecked, could lead them all to ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know I'm impossibly uncreative when it comes to names?
> 
> You can all blame Tess for this, by the way. It started as a drabble and I've just lost control of it while she egged me on. Now I've got a plot and I want to do things with it. It's a mess. I've really got no ideas of the details so we'll find out together.

Sam laid spread out on the plush bed, staring up into the canopy. 

He could still see Lord Lucifer riding up to his small village on a grand, white horse. His wings splayed wide in a show of power, his face a mask of understanding and kindness. He’d come to offer Sam’s village aid. They’d been suffering from a deadly plague and had lost most of their crops and too many villagers. Sam’s parents included. There had been so few of them left that Lord Lucifer had offered them all a place at his castle, working wherever he assigned him. No one had refused him.

Sam wished they had.

The trip from Sam’s village to the lord’s castle was three days. In that time Lucifer had become quite taken with Sam, for whatever reason, and had told him that Sam would become his new bedmate. Sam’s older brother, Dean, had objected (very loudly) in Sam’s favor. He’d told the lord to back off and that he couldn’t force Sam to bed him. Lucifer had responded that either Sam join him in his bedchambers, every night, or he would leave the brothers and what was left of their village to die. Sam had stepped in, promising to show in the lord’s chambers. He couldn’t let his village die.

Lucifer had been surprisingly kind towards Sam since their arrival at the castle. Sam was allowed almost anywhere in the castle and he been allowed to see Dean, who worked in the stables, every day. He was well-fed and doted on by maids. Even Dean had gotten better treatment than some, with his own room within the castle rather than out with the other stable hands and a freer reign of the grounds than most. He’d even been given a horse, a beautiful, black as night creature that had been forcefully opposed to any other caregiver until Dean had run his hands down her flanks. 

Though, what was most surprising and unbelievable was that Sam had never, not once, been forced into doing more than sharing a bed with Lucifer.

Each night Lucifer would come into the bedchamber and kiss Sam just once before looking at the man and asking if he would share his body with Lucifer that night. Each night Sam said no and each night that was the end of it. Lucifer would ready for bed and they’d sleep side by side. Nothing more.

It had been nearly a month now. Lucifer still asked him every night and Sam still said no, but things were changing. The castle, which had felt like a prison, was beginning to feel like a home. Sam had come to adore the maids charged with caring for him. So much so that when Ruby and Becky were around the three of them did little more than laugh and gossip. Sam could be regularly found in the library after breakfast either buried in a book or chatting with one of the book keepers. He wouldn’t see Dean until the evenings, but they always had dinner together and were left alone for as long as they wanted afterwards. 

Lucifer has also begun to bring Sam gifts. At first they were impersonal like jewels and clothing. But soon Lucifer had begun to learn what interested Sam. So now, every night when Sam returned to their bedchambers there was a new book on the night stand that did not exist in the library or an old atlas, pages worn by time. The gifts were wonderful and the fact that Lucifer was attempting to know him as a person set Sam’s stomach to do odd little flips.

They were so effective that Sam found himself leaning up to meet Lucifer’s lips each night in thanks, sometimes even chasing them when the lord moved away. He still said no when the question was asked but the soft smile and gentle hand through his hair made Sam think Lucifer would wait. And that one day Sam might even say yes.


	2. A Plague Upon Our House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends his days within the castle learning. Dean spends them worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished much sooner than expected. So here. Have chapter one.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sammy?” Dean asked over dinner one night. 

It had been three months since what was left of their village had been invited to live at Castle Morningstar. There had been an awful plague upon both their crops and their people. Many had died, including Sam and Dean’s parents. They had been sure everyone would succumb to the disease before Lord Lucifer had shown up and offered them a place in his castle as workers. Sam still didn’t know how the lord had found out about the plague, but he was eternally thankful for it. Besides, who was he to question the Angels?

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean asked this nearly every night. Lucifer, upon their trip from the dying village to the castle, had taken a liking to Sam. He’d given Sam the place of warming his bed each night. But, despite what others might have thought, Lucifer never forced Sam into doing something he didn’t want to. He asked the young man if he would share his body and when Sam answered no Lucifer would simply sleep beside him, never pushing, never demanding. It was unnerving as much as it was comforting.

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine. I’ve told you,” Sam reassured his brother. “I say no and he leaves me alone. I’m not being forced into anything.”

Dean didn’t look satisfied, but let it drop. They’d had this same conversation many times before. Sam would insist he was being well taken care of and Dean would worry, regardless. Sam knew it was all done in love. Their parents had been lost early in the plague and Dean had stepped up to care for Sam. It had put a strain on the elder brother. Dean had always looked out for Sam far more that should have been called for by a normal brother. Their father John, while they had loved him dearly, had been a man of vice. He was not often home, the tavern more familiar to him than his own family. Dean had stepped up and taken care of the house alongside their mother as best he could. He protected him and taught him what he needed to know. Dean had even taken in their father’s bastard child, Adam, when he’d found out the boy was without a home.

The fact was, Dean would always worry and nothing would be good enough for Sam in his eyes.

Finishing off his food Dean slouched down in his chair. “So, last night you were telling me about that book keeper. Charlie was it?”

Sam smiled. “Yeah! She’s brilliant, Dean! Smartest person I’ve ever met. She’s in charge of the archives down in the vaults and the things she tells me! Dean the history of the Angels is more fascinating than any book I’ve ever read.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Be careful with that stuff. You don’t know how much Lucifer is going to like you snooping around his family’s history.”

Sam waved him off. He wasn’t doing anything with the information and he only ever spoke about it with Dean in the privacy of Dean’s room and Charlie deep under the library, in the catacombs of the historical vaults. “It’s fine. Just harmless history lessons.”

It was obvious Dean didn’t like Sam poking around in the history of the royals, but what was Sam to do on his long days inside the castle? He couldn’t join Dean and the others in the stables. Sam was no good with horses. He couldn’t do work in the library, the books were arranged in a chaotic order only the keepers could hope to understand (and even then he had his doubts). He helped Becky and Ruby clean some of the rooms, mostly his and Dean’s, but they wouldn’t let him help them elsewhere. His books were wonderful be eventually he needed to move and stop staring at a page. He had been bored out of his mind before he’d begun speaking with Charlie on a regular basis a few short weeks ago. 

And he’d learned so much! Like how the founder of the family had been a madman who had fancied himself God. He’d built the first Castle and had taken over many smaller towns and villages in his life. He’d created the Kingdom of Astrum. He had built an army to defend it and walls to shield it. Madman he may have been he had created a powerful Kingdom and it still stood tall generations after his death. 

Charlie had told him that the Kingdom was now split into four parts, one section each for the four siblings who ruled it. The north was Michael’s, the most fearsome warrior in the Kingdom. He led the majority of the armies and often went to war alongside them. It was said that his wings were the purest white the eye could behold, even through the smog and blood and dirt of battle. He was the eldest of the four brothers. The West was Gabriel’s, the sly younger brother. Half of his territory was mountains and valleys rough and untamed. It was said Gabriel knew them, though, inside and out. If he were to take to the mountains he’d never get lost. He’d be able to fly the peeks, his golden wings strong and sure in the thin air. The east belonged to Raphael, the previous king’s illegitimate child born of one of his court ladies. His wings were large, black and tipped in white. His lands were forests mostly, thick with game and material. To his eastern most boarders lay the sea and many ports for fishing. Many artisans hailed from the east.

The south was Lucifer’s land. He was the second eldest behind Michael. It was a rich place, the soil perfect for crops of all kinds. Sam’s village had been a farming village, like most settlements in the south. The southern lands grew food for most of the Kingdom. However, they were the most vulnerable and almost constantly in danger. While the west and the north had mountainous boarders and the east had its ocean the south had nothing but rivers and fields. Lucifer was the only one of the bothers aside from Michael allowed a personal army. It never went to war and never left the south. It was there to protect and serve Lucifer alone. The army was fierce and had gotten a reputation in the Kingdom as a horde of demons rather than knights and warriors.

Sam was amazed at the history of the kingdom. He was practically giddy about the fact that Charlie was willing to read him stories from the scrolls of the past. 

Dean scoffed. “Sure, harmless. And I’m sleeping with the queen.” His brother stood and stretched, a yawn like a large cat pulling his mouth wide. “We’ve got two new horses in the stable and I’ve got to break them in tomorrow, so I’m heading to sleep. Take care of yourself Sammy.”

Sam stood and clapped his brother on the shoulder, receiving a punch in the arm in return. “Ow, jerk!”

“Bitch.”

And that was their farewell. Sam left his brother to his rest and headed back towards his and Lucifer’s bedchambers. It was still strange that Sam thought of the chambers as both Lucifer’s and his own. He knew that it was what the lord was intending. Lucifer wanted Sam to stand with him and be his. He was currently courting Sam by bringing him books and atlases that weren’t already in his library. He had given Dean special allowances and made sure the brothers had time for each other every night. Adam was being cared for by Lucifer’s doctors as he’d begun to catch ill when Lucifer had come to save the village. Sam hadn’t been allowed to see Adam due to his delicate condition, but Lucifer had promised to try everything to save Sam’s younger brother.

Sam hadn’t known anything about the lord aside from what the (fairly unkind) rumors told him. Lucifer was powerful and as fearsome a warrior as any of his men. The rumors told that he was a calm man on the surface but held a temper that could level buildings and tear apart fields. He was said to be cold and distant, having chosen the south as his own for its distance from his brothers. People said he was harsh on his soldiers and harsher on his subjects.

Sam hadn’t seen much of any of that. It was true that Lucifer had a temper and it could be slightly violent at times (many a desk and vase had been lost in the three months since Sam had come to stay at the castle) but it took quite a bit to push him that far. The lord had impressive patience. And it was shown to Sam every night he said no. Lucifer was indeed a great warrior, Sam had seen the scars of past battles and Charlie had told him tales of the war that had occurred just as the kingdom had been split in four. There was no doubt in him of Lucifer’s power and cunning in battle. But, for all his strength he was startlingly kind. He’d come to save Sam’s village and had helped them all settle in. He made sure all of his subjects at the castle were taken care of and comfortable to reason. No one wanted for anything that could be called a need. The soldiers trained and protected but Sam had yet to see anything unreasonable asked of anyone.

It gave Sam such a lighthearted feeling to know that the terrible rumors of Lord Lucifer had no basis in reality. It also saddened him that most of the kingdom had no idea of this. The young man found himself wishing that he could somehow fix it.

When he made it to their bedchambers he undressed and pulled on his night pants. The air was still warm, summer not quite gone yet, and Sam was anything but shy about his body. Working in the fields all his life had given him a toned body and golden, sun-kissed skin. He had very little in the way of shame towards what he looked like and what others saw. Though, something in the back of his mind supplied, he might have even less due to that fact that only Lucifer would be seeing him.

It would be a bold faced lie if Sam said he hadn’t begun to enjoy, and even look forward to, seeing the lord every night. Even sharing a bed had become pleasant once Sam had figured out (quite by accident) that Lucifer was a cuddler. He woken up more than once with the lord’s arms wrapped around him and his head resting on Sam’s chest. Neither of them had said anything about it but one night, after what must have been a grueling day with his captain of the guards, Lucifer came to bed, kissed Sam lightly on the lips, his hand running slowly through Sam’s hair, and lay in bed without his customary question. Sam wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask the lord what was wrong so he had opened his arms and allowed Lucifer to crowd in close and hold him. If Lucifer held on a bit more tightly than necessary Sam didn’t say anything.

Tonight, however, Lucifer was in fine spirits. He walked into the room with what Sam could only call a flourish, his lowest pair of wings fluttering in his movements. The small smile on his face, which on Lucifer was like a full blown grin, was turned on Sam before the lord swept down and kissed the man soundly, hands coming up to frame his face.

Sam smiled into the kiss and continued to once Lucifer pulled back. “Wonderful news, Sam! My brother, Gabriel, is coming to stay with us for a while. He should arrive tomorrow.” Sam’s surprise must have showed on his face because Lucifer’s smile turned into a smirk. “Now, you don’t believe those rumors about me hating my brothers, do you? I thought you to be above such nonsense.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve had nothing shown to me to believe otherwise. Until now, that is,” he added. He leaned up to peck Lucifer’s lips lightly. “I’m glad the rumors are wrong. It’s nice to see you so happy.”

Lucifer stole another kiss and Sam could feel the smile on his lips. “I am,” he mumbled against Sam’s lips. He pressed the younger man backwards into the pillows as he climbed on top of him. Once, Sam would have panicked at such an advancement, feeling like his choice had finally been taken away. But it always stopped before long. “Will you share your body with me, Samuel?”

For one wild moment Sam thought to say yes. The warmth of Lucifer over him coupled with the lord’s almost giddy happiness made Sam feel warm and safe. But something in him could not bring the answer forth and instead he whispered, in a tone almost regretful, “No, not tonight.” He sealed his answer, though, with a searing kiss, arms wrapping around Lucifer’s neck and pressing his chest against the lord’s.

Once Sam pulled away for air Lucifer stood and readied himself for bed. “One night, Sam.”

Sam could only think, _‘Yeah, one night. Soon.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have little more than a vague clue of where this is going. Might steal Blue to BETA.


End file.
